Brotherhood Rendezvous
by Dandroid
Summary: This is a side-story of one I am writing already. This is focused on the love life of Shaun and Rebecca, and how I imagine their relationship would unfold in the circumstances I've made in my other story. I hope you enjoy it, and please be aware that there will be sexual scenes as well as romantic ones.


Rebecca was sat looking at her laptop screen, attempting to work. But her mind was racing. Too much had happened lately. She felt she was going to snap. She closed her running programs and was about to shut the laptop down. But she noticed her desktops wallpaper. Beside her own face was Lucys. Before her undercover assignment. Before losing contact. She missed her. She betrayed them but she was still a close friend, once. Her eyes became misty as she looked at Lucy, when she was distracted by a knock at her door. She dried her eyes and opened it to see Shaun standing there. He lived just down the hall in his own quarters on the base. She studied his face. He wasn't himself. Maybe all that had happened has taken its toll on Shaun too?

"Want to talk?" he said in a weary, but affectionate tone. His accent had softened and felt comforting. She led him in and they sat on the couch. They began to speak casually at first. Conversation had lead to when they were first sent to Italy. They had lived in that apartment for a month before the escape from Abstergo. "Despite the reason we were there" Shaun started "It was actually very nice having you as a roommate. I might add that that couch was no too bad for that month." He let out a smile hoping his joke would land.  
"Y'know you could've come up to the bed, man. It was pretty big!" Rebecca looked our from behind her fringe, chewing her lip. "It would've been nice to have the company too I guess." Shaun turned slightly red and became flustered. His hands were fidgeting. "Well, it certainly would have been more comfortable.."  
"Shaun. Relax." Her hand moved to his arm. She paused for a moment before giving a light sigh. "Why did you never just tell me how you feel?"

Shaun suddenly became a lot more flustered. "Wha- I-" But he knew she knew. There was no escape. And he didn't want one. He had began to fall for her long ago. He always wished she knew. Rebecca, unbeknownst to him, had felt and thought the exact same way. "I guess, in a way, I was about to. It took me some time to work out how to tell you, and.."  
"Is that why you were being so weird? When Desmond arrived wi-" Her voice cracked and she became misty eyed, and she looked away to hide her mourning. Shaun then noticed the laptop and the picture on the screen. Rebecca welled up and tears began to flow. "Shaun, she's gone. We lost her and then we lost Desmond."  
Shaun sat closer and held her "Shh it's okay. It's hard to deal with Lucy's death I know. This is the first time we can really come to terms with past events. But Desmond is back. We have him and we can all do this. We need to be strong. I know you are, you always have been." He wiped the tears from her cheek and they both froze. They had been through a long, agonizing ordeal. Yet this moment scared them just as much. They didn't know what was going to happen from here, and they still didn't know when their lips met.

Shaun held her cheek as their lips separated and closed on one another's. Their breathing began to get heavy and sped slightly. Rebecca moved closer, rising to Shaun, kneeling beside him on the couch. His hands found her neck and down to her hips, passing over her breast. She reacted with a gasp, and moved one knee to between his own. She sat as she felt along his chest and abdomen. Shaun hoisted her and moved her over more so she was now sitting on top of him. She moved forward and let another gasp escape as she felt just how excited Shaun had become. Shauns hands led back up to her breasts and he gently caressed them. Their kissing became more frantic and Rebecca bit Shauns lip in the excitement. His weight shifted unevenly and he began to fall down along the couch. Luckily, Rebecca went along and pushed him down the rest of the way with her own body. Their bodies now lightly grinding, Shaun took a moment to look into her eyes. They were beautiful. Perfect, just like her. He smiled as he stroked his fingers through her fringe, and so did she. Their lips met again and Rebecca stood up, pulling him to the bed. They lay down and embraced one another. Their feelings for one another, the foundation of their love, had won against the frantic, sexual desire. There they lay, holding one another, and so they stayed until the next morning.


End file.
